To Know the Day
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: There still existed a small part of her that wished she had perished in Truman Burrell's twisted internment camp. That same small part reveled in the burn of the rising sun now as she stood her ground against the sickly vampire that sought to taste the daylight in the magical blood of the girl Jessica vowed to protect.


**A/N: A short Night Fairy drabble I wrote on tumblr, considering I am already in love with this ship. Jessica x Adilyn. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

To Know the Day

"I trust you!"

Jessica could hear the desperation in Adilyn's voice, a plea to save her life. The lilt of it burned in her heart as fiercely as the approaching dawn's rays burned upon her flesh.

"You shouldn't," Jessica replied, the soft ache of the words somehow carrying through the early morning and back to the young fairy. It felt almost as if those words had been choked up from her very soul, though Jessica, at times, wondered if she even still possessed a soul at all.

There still existed a small part of her that wished she had perished in Truman Burrell's twisted internment camp. That same small part reveled in the burn of the rising sun now as she stood her ground against the sickly vampire that sought to taste the daylight in the magical blood of the girl Jessica vowed to protect.

Yes, she thought, she would gladly stand there, the morning dew licking at her ankles on blades of southern green, and burn for this beautiful creature she had wronged and wronged and wronged.

"Jessica, I invite you in."

Had she a heart that still beat, Jessica was certain in that moment that it would have pounded its way through her frozen flesh. A strangled sigh ripped through her lips despite the fact that she harbored no need of breath. "Fuck," she muttered, because the invitation was nothing short of pure temptation, especially with the way her flesh burned and the scent of Adilyn's blood sweetly thickened the air. Still, she resisted.

She resisted and she burned.

She resisted, until that desperation spilled through the air once more and the sound of Adilyn's footsteps sprinting out into the grass caused a ripple of panic to spill through Jessica's long-dead heart.

"I invite you in!"

In a blink, Adilyn was in her arms, the door slamming behind them in the face of the vile creature now doomed to burn and burn and burn.

_Stupid, _Jessica thought even as she held her, hands slipping along the smooth curve of Adilyn's thigh, and the other tangled in the soft curls of her chocolate hair. _Stupid girl._

Adilyn's scent spiraled through Jessica's system like a breath of the life she had long left behind. Her head swam dizzily as she took it in, her hand sliding up, clutching tightly, and for a just a moment, Jessica swore she felt her flesh heat up again like maybe she was alive. Maybe she wasn't the monster she knew herself to be. Maybe she could close her eyes and for this one moment, she could be real again. Human. Precious.

As precious as the heart drumming rapidly beneath Adilyn's ribs and against Jessica's own chest. As precious as the warm skin tingling beneath her touch.

But then she felt her fangs throb as that hunger that lived in her roared, and Jessica saw the look in Adilyn's eyes. Confusion. Panic. Fear.

Jessica sprang away from the girl, putting distance between them as reality crashed in on her and reminded her that she was not precious. She was the night, and Adilyn; Adilyn was the day, and a vampire was not meant to know the day, to live within it.

It did not belong to her. It wasn't hers to touch.

That tragic truth, however, had never stopped Jessica from longing to do so.

She wanted to say something, wanted to reassure the fairy. She wanted to tell her that there was no reason to be afraid. Instead, Jessica kept quiet, followed the direction of Adilyn's pointing finger, and left her there in silence.

No words escaped her, but as Jessica barricaded herself in the dark protection of the Bellefleur's attic and began to drift off to sleep, her thoughts sang with devout vows.

She would never harm Adilyn again. She would never take from her. She would never leave her unprotected.

She would gladly die a thousand times, gladly meet the sun to protect the light in Adilyn's precious veins. Even if she could never again touch it or taste it, she _would _protect it.


End file.
